


You Came Back

by softball45



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softball45/pseuds/softball45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma kidnaps Fitz and he isn't sure how to handle the situation.  Should he be angered at seeing his friend or should he be happy to be re-united with her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Came Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is post Season 2 episode 1, you've been warned.

“Who’s there?”  Fitz held a microscope in his hand, cautiously waving it around trying to attack whoever had entered the lab.  “I know youre there show yourself!”  Coulson took amost everyone at the compound on a mission, everyone who was an asset. This meant everyone except Fitz, he was still sidelined.  They were on a mission to take down a Hydra recruitment base and they left Fitz to fend for himself, now it was more like defend himself considering there was an intruder somewhere nearby.  As he rounded a corner looking for the intruder Fitz found the intruder, “Simmons?” and then everything went black. 

 

“Poor Fitz, always getting knocked out.” Jemma stood over his unconscious body holding the ICER steady in front of her.

 

With a start Fitz woke up.  His vision was blurry and he could only feel that he was strapped down to a chair.  Suddenly a body appeared from the shadows.  It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, “Jemma?”  Fitz moaned groggily.  There were still some residual affects from whatever he was hit with.  “Where…”

 

“You’re safe here, it’s an abandoned warehouse.” Fitz wasn’t sure whether he could trust the woman in front of him.  She had left him… she had betrayed him and now she had kidnapped him. Even though she used to be a friend she was now a foe.  “Look Fitz I’m not here to hurt you, I came back to rescue you.”

 

“And take me to uh… the… you,” Fitz couldn’t remember where Simmons had run off to.

 

“Hydra?”  Jemma cringed at seeing Fitz struggling with his sentences.

 

“You betrayed us!  You left!  At least Ward still helps us out!” The last words came flying out of Fitz’ mouth burning everything they touched.  Those words hurt Jemma.

 

“I didn’t have a choice!  I’m a scientist Fitz!  I was supposed to be the one to save you and I couldn’t figure out a way to so I left to help some place else.” Grief filled Simmons every day. Everyday she thought about how Fitz sacrificed himself for her, she should’ve died but instead her best friend had brain damage.  “So yes I’m with Hydra but I’ve been working on the inside, infiltrating, finding out their darkest secrets, their weaknesses.”

 

Fitz was in shock.  He spent the past few months hating his best friend. He hated her for leaving the team, for leaving him and it turns out that she was still on their side, helping them.

 

“We weren’t even cleared to go into the field.” A laugh escaped Jemma.

 

“No, we weren’t but look at us now, we’re regulars.”

 

“So what’s the plan now?”  Fitz wasn’t sure what happened to the team.

 

“We take down Hydra, once and for all. We exploit them; we put an end to this. Once and for all, as a team.” For the first time Fitz felt unstoppable.  He felt as if everything would be all right, he was whole again.


End file.
